We are currently in the midst of a genomic revolution that promises to push breakthrough biomedical research to new levels. Many of the major advances in the diagnosis and treatment of human disease stem from research in the field of genetics and genomics. Extraordinary changes in technology have expanded the scope and reshaped the strategies of genetics research and are occurring at an increasing pace, furthering our ability to use basic research to inform clinical therapeutic strategies. The continuation and further acceleration of these advances depends upon attracting bright young investigators to the field and the efficiency with which knowledge is transferred between basic research, clinical and teaching communities. To this end, The Jackson Laboratory and Johns Hopkins University will continue to offer the two-week Annual Short Course in Medical and Experimental Mammalian Genetics with the following three specific objectives: 1) To foster research in the fields of genetics, genomics and disease by providing a unique opportunity for interaction between mouse and medical genetics communities; 2) To attract bright young professionals to the fields of genetics research and teaching by teaching the teachers and by enrolling highly qualified graduate students in basic science and medicine; and 3) To enhance public understanding of genetics by inviting science writers from leading U.S. and international journals and periodicals to attend Press Week during the course. To this end, we are requesting 5 years of support for The Course which will take place each July at The Jackson Laboratory in Bar Harbor, Maine and will consist of morning and evening lectures, as well as afternoon workshops and tutorials. The faculty will include approximately 45 speakers, including 25 core faculty from The Jackson Laboratory and Johns Hopkins, and 20 invited guests from other institutions. Approximately 100 students are expected to attend, and acceptance is limited to individuals with a doctoral degree (M.D. or Ph.D.) and advanced graduate students. In this application, we offer robust scholarship support and partially subsidized housing to attract trainees and those who are in financial need and would otherwise be unable to engage in what, for many has been a career changing experience.